Yellow Jealousy
by Capital WHY
Summary: Game-verse, Creepypasta, one-shot. Ash is tired of Gary getting all the glory . . .


**A/n **_I don't own Pokemon, but I own a Pokemon Yellow game._

* * *

I hadn't played my pokemon games in a while and decided to pull 'em out. I'd already beat them all a few times through, but a bit of replay doesn't hurt, right? I'd restarted them all, except for SoulSilver, which had all my best pokemon, and Yellow. My team on Yellow was the best you can get, though not maxed out on levels yet.

I had the ever-faithful Pikachu, a glitched Mew, all three legendary birds, and the best of the best: Mewtwo. I'd already creamed the Elite Four and the 'master' several times, and caught all the pokemon that can be caught in Yellow, but swore I'd never wipe the game. It meant too much to me.

I'd started the game a few years ago, and I had named myself (lamely) 'Ash'. My rival had been named-what else-'Gary'. Anyways, to go on a little trip into the past (I've always though the old games were the best), I put the game into my GBA and turned it on. Everything ran like a charm, as should be expected. I'd only done two glitches to the game, one being Glitch City, the other being the mew glitch, and this game was the most precious to me, so it'd better still run well, despite its age.

Anyways, loading the saved file, I found I was in my room. Checking my pokemon, I found that they were all slightly hurt, and my articuno (named SilverWind) had fainted. I left my house and headed towards Viridian City, running into only two wild pidgeys on my way.

Once I got to Viridian City, I healed my pokemon. Checking on Pikachu, I found that, to my chagrin, he was still upset at me. He had been furious when I'd gone to Glitch City, and still (despite me going up and down the bicycle road nearly fifty times) had not warmed up to me. I shrugged it off, then thought maybe a re-whipping of the Elite Four and Gary would make him happier. My next destination: the Indigo Plateau. I flew there on Mew and continued without second thought.

Lorelei was my first opponent. I knew she'd hardly be a threat with Pikachu by my side, but as I challenged her, I found that Shocker (my zapdos) was sent out instead. I was sure that Pikachu had been the first one in my party, and to verify, I checked. Yup, first one there. That was no problem, I figured, in fact it was probably better. Shocker was about ten levels higher than Pikachu anyways. After beating her first two with Shocker, I decided to switch out, knowing that Pikachu needed the extra experience anyways. However, upon trying to switch out, an error message came up, reading 'INVALID. SELECTION.' Hoping my game wasn't corrupted, I tried to switch out with another, my Mew. It worked.

Crediting the error to the game's age, I hoped that it would be remedied by next battle. In the meantime, Mew's level was keeping my from beating Lorelei as quickly as I'd like, so I switched out to Shocker again. When she called out her jynx, I brought out Red, my moltres. Once again, the switch worked without a hitch. Her last pokemon, Lapras, was now up. I really wanted to use Pikachu, but the same message came up when I tried: 'INVALID. SELECTION.' So Shocker went out to battle once more.

I beat her. 'How dare you!' she said as always. Her next message, though, was different. 'Poor Pikachu . . .' it said. I stopped. W-what had she just said? I talked to her again, but her normal message came up. Trying to talk to Pikachu, I got another error, this time saying, 'You decide against doing that.'

Puzzled, but not too much, I went to face Bruno. Everything ran smoothly, but, just like before, Pikachu wasn't sent out. It was Mew this time. It was quite the coincidence, because Mew is the one I would have called out anyways, so the glitch was ignored.

I kept Mew out once his onix fell. The Exp. All my pokemon had was giving them each a nice amount of exp., that is, save for Pikachu. When Pikachu's came up, it said, 'NOT FAIR' instead. Thinking it was just some bizarre glitch, I continued to battle Bruno. To my relief, once I beat his Hitmonchan, Pikachu was given exp., as he was throughout the rest of the battle. I kind of wanted to try and call out Pikachu, but the type disadvantages kept me from even trying. Next battle, I said to myself, I'll battle with Pikachu.

Beating Bruno, once again, a different losing speech came up. 'You should treat your Pikachu better.' it said. What? I've always taken good care of Pikachu! Checking him just to be sure, another error came up. 'You don't like that one.' it said. This was getting a bit weirder, but I still wanted to continue. Next up was Agatha. Before challenging her, I made sure that Pikachu was at the top of my party. Yup, sure was, so I began.

The battle began, and unfortunately, Mewtwo was called out instead of Pikachu. Once again, he was the exact pokemon I would have chosen rather than Pikachu, but I really wanted to battle with my first pokemon. Trying to swap, I got a message reading, 'NEVER. It's not fair.' I tried three more times and got the same message. Angrily, I continued the battle with Mewtwo, easily defeating whatever she could dish out.

I was listening to my iPod at the time, so I had my Gameboy turned down. I could still hear the music faintly, however, it didn't bug me. It was the normal battle music.

Agatha's losing message was 'DON'T DO IT!' followed by a screech. It was so quick (the noise), that I hardly noticed it, and talking to Agatha again yielded her normal message.

I tried to talk to Pikachu. The error this time said 'He doesn't deserve all the glory!' I was creeped out by now, but figured it was from my Glitch City visit.

Lance was next. I hoped this time that I could call out Pikachu, but Shocker came out. It was odd: every pokemon I called out was the exact one I would have used in Pikachu's stead.

I beat his Gyarados easily, but rather than giving Pikachu exp., it read 'The attack hit Pikachu as well! Good.'

Highly disturbed now, I checked Pikachu's hp. Sure enough, it had depleted a bit. But it wasn't just that that scared me; it was the 'Good.' part at the end. Why did my player not like Pikachu all of a sudden? That message came up for every one of Lance's pokemon that I beat, and by the end, Pikachu's hp was down to one. After Lance's usual losing message, another one came up: 'You're wrong, ASH.' He turned away. I tried to talk to him again, but something different came up. 'You decide not to talk to him. He doesn't deserve the Master's attention.' I knew I couldn't turn back, but before I moved on, I tried to heal Pikachu.

This came up, though: 'You can only heal your own pokemon.' Trying to talk to Pikachu came up with, 'Don't talk to Gary's pokemon.' My curiosity was now officially stirred up, and I went directly to go battle Gary. The normal message came up, and for once, Pikachu was called out. At one hp, though, I knew he wouldn't be helpful, so I chose Mew to battle. The battle, though, was silent. For every attack I used, the game didn't say 'Mew used surf' or anything like that.

I told Mew to use surf on Sandslash. The message said, 'You think you're so great.' Sandslash's HP went down to orange.

Mew used surf. 'You took my pokemon.' Sandslash fainted. Exp. was given only to Mew.

Gary called out Alakazam, and I Mewtwo. Mewtwo used psychic. 'You've always been lower than me.' Alakazam's health went down by half.

Mewtwo used Psychic. 'So why do you always brag?' Alakazam fainted. No exp. was given.

Gary called out Exeggutor. I sent out Red. Red used fire blast. 'Why do you say you're better?' Exeggutor's health was in the red. My moltres was in the orange.

Red used peck. 'Now, you've taken my title, too.' No exp. was given as Exeggutor was returned.

Shocker was brought out to battle Gary's cloyster. He used thunder. 'I've worked so hard, much harder than you.' Cloyster fainted. Shocker _lost _100 exp.

Gary sent out Ninetales, and Mew went to battle once more. Mew used surf. 'I've caught the titans, the myths. The legendaries.' Ninetales hp went down by half. Mew took no damage.

Mew used surf. 'But you still lord over me!' Ninetales fainted. Mew lost 1000 exp.

Gary sent out Jolteon. I tried to switch out, but to my confusion, Pikachu was called out automatically. It didn't let me battle. A message came up.

'Gary, you always say you're better. Now is your time to see you're not. I will have my title, and you will have nothing.' Pikachu had somehow been poisoned upon being called out. Pikachu fainted instantly, but the sprite turned black and dissolved.

Ash's sprite came up now. A loud, glitchy noise sounded for about five seconds from my GBA before stopping. Gary's jolteon turned black and dissolved, just like Pikachu. Gary called out each of his fainted pokemon, and somehow, my player was disintegrating them. Gary finally came up.

'Now you will know who the real Pokemon Master is.' Gary's sprite turned black, and patches of it began disappearing. For each patch that went away, a noise that sounded like a bit of Viridian City's music track blended with Mewtwo's call played jarringly. The last piece of Gary was his eyes. Before they were gone, they turned bright red, as did my sprite. Then, everything stopped. I was brought back to over-head view, and saw that my sprite was now standing where Gary's had. The screen went black, then lit up to reveal an empty little area, with only grass. This place was silent. There were eight tomb-stones. I found that my player could view each one.

The first read 'Sandslash'.

The second, 'Alakazam'.

The third, 'Exeggutor'.

Fourth, 'Cloyster'.

Fifth, 'Ninetales'.

Sixth, 'Jolteon'.

The seventh said, 'PIKACHU', in all capitals.

At the eighth, a colorless sprite of Gary came up. The message? 'TRAITOR AND THEIF'.

I had had enough of this crazy glitch and swiftly turned off the game.

Turning it on again, I loaded the saved game. I was in my room. Pikachu was with me, and turning to it, it looked sort of happy. Phew. The glitch was gone. I talked to Pikachu once more, just to be sure. As Pikachu's smiling face came up, I saw it was colorless, with red pixels here and there.

Freaking out, I went to Prof. Oak's lab. Talking to him, he said 'Why did you do it, Ash?' The screen went black. The batteries had died.

A few weeks later, when I got my courage back up again, I was able to play the game just fine, without any glitches. I could even battle the elite four and Gary without problems.

But Pikachu's smiling face always gives me the chills.

* * *

A/N Well, what do you think of my first try at Creepypasta? Good? Bad? Horrible? Please review and tell me! Yes, I actually own those pokemon in Yellow.

Finessefully,

X


End file.
